Spideypool
by justme160
Summary: Just for fun Peter/Wade POV : Riri Williams/ Ironheart & Peter Parker/ Spiderman no powers AU


**Hey Guys I know I still haven't finished my other story, but I'm having a bit of writer's block with it. so I decided to publish this**

 **Stan Lee owns these characters, not me.**

 **Non-superpower AU**

 **normal text - Riri Williams / Iron Heart**

 **italics - Peter Parker / Spiderman**

The phone rang twice before I picked up " Hello?" I said calmly as typing away at my holo-screen. " I'm so lucky to love you, you know that right?" my brother began without preamble. Sighing I turned away from my screen and leaned against the island counter top. " What did you do this time?" I asked " What? why do you always assume I did something wrong when I call you?" " Because those calls usually begin ' I'm lucky to love you' or ' I love you so much' and every time you had done something really,really,really stupid." I list off. " Name one time that was true" Peter said indignantly. I smirked, even though I knew he couldn't see it. " Well ... remember that time you called me saying, I was best sister in the world. and you had blown up half of the campus lab" " It was not half of the lab" he said stubbornly, thankfully I'm just as stubborn as he is. " Peter, the lab had no roof. You were fooling around with nitroglycerin." " I wasn't fooling around, I had everything in a controlled setting." " Alright big brother, humor me; why, pretell are you calling me at 11:45, when you said you'd be working on your English group project at this time?" " Well ... you see Riri, that's a funny story ... and uh long" " I've got the time." I said, sitting down our couch. On the other side. Peter sighed in defeat " Fine, it all started at lunch..."

 _" Hey Peter! Wait up " I stopped and and turned at the sound of my name being called, I saw my friend Flash jogging to catch up with me " Flash, what can I do for you ?" " Besides scoring me a date with your sister?" he joked and I scowled at him. " Kidding, Anyway I came to warn you" " Warn me ?" "Wade's been picked on ever since he came out. So could you not say anything hurtful or treat him differently ?" " Oh, poor guy, of course I will." I said, even though if at that moment someone who had made fun of one of my most loyal and annoying friend had stepped in front of me, they would've had their noses broken . Though if one was to ask my sister Riri, Wade is much more than a friend and... she'd be right, but she'll never hear it from me, because it would inflate her ego to the size of Dad's tower in NY from the size of his house in Malibu._

" Ok, wrong details Pete, this is literally useless to me." I said, then a idea hit me "Did you tell him about the way you feel?" I asked " W-wha Riri ! you know I'm not good with confrontation" he stutters and I scream Fine, that still doesn't explain why you're calling me" I said wanting to draw out his torture. " Right, so where was I ? ahh right..."

 _We were all at the cafeteria at our private table. Ben, Miles, Amandès, Flash, MJ, Harry, Danny, Ava, Luke, Sam, Wade and bunch of our other friends filled up around three tables. Wade had his hood on and he was unusually quiet and was picking at his food. Normally he full of jokes and would eat from everyone's plate. I walked over to the empty chair beside Wade and pulled him into an one-armed hug. "Wilson, what's up buddy?" . He looked at me and smiled brightly, even though I knew that it was a fake one. " Nothin' much P-Stark.". Everyone was still getting used to mine and Riri's surname to being Stark. Heck we were still getting used to it, it's not everyday someone realizes that they're mentor and best friend just happened to be their father and half-sister/brother._

" You're changing the subject." I pointed out as I pinched the bridge of my nose. " Was I?" Pete asked, feigning innocence. I glared at the phone and Peter sighed " We'll talk about this later, Riri." I grunted, indicating that he should move on. " Alright I will, but please don't be mad after all, you don't have a love interest either" Peter said, correctly understanding my non-verbal command. " Just hurry up with your damn story before I hang up and tell Dad to deal with this." I huffed out. " Right, so we were..."

 _Wade still had his hood up and everyone was glancing at him worriedly. Usually when he got to our table he took it off, but today was were all waiting for Wade to say or do something, when suddenly Octavius and his goons showed up. " Hey Wilson, bad enough you're an ugly fag, but did you think Tony Stark's son will go for a gold-digging ugly mug like you?" Octavius said, and his crew laughed like it was the most hilarious joke. I rolled my eyes, Oc was lucky Riri was absent today and tomorrow, otherwise we'd have ten or more severely injured people here. " I would date a wonderful and kind person like Wade over a arrogant ass-hat like you, any-day" I spat at Oc, who fumed and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Matt, my blind friend from English, " Hey Otto, why don't you take your little posse and scram before I shove this" he held up his walking stick up " Up your ass, hmm?"_

"Remind me to kiss Matt. And that Octavius better be ready to get his ass kicked." I said "Uh, no I won't remind you to do that, I will remind you to thank him though and that's what I said." Pete said going into full overprotective big brother mode. I rolled my eyes, then I heard someone cough as though to say hurry up. " Peter? Who's with you?" I asked suspiciously. " Um.." he stalled " Peter." I said sharply. " Flash, Ben, Miles, Amandès, Matt and uh * cough * Prinmmph colphmmf" " Prin - who?" " Principal Coulson" Peter whispered. I scoffed " Principal Coulson huh? you royally screwed up this time, didn't you?" I said. " Yep." " Before I save your ass, I wanna hear the rest of the story." " Sure, so.."

 _So Matt calmly threatened Oc and they left but not before they threatened/insulted Matt. " Watch your back, blind boy" Otto hissed. Matt clenched his jaw, and the rest of us took a fighting posture. But the goons left, before things got ugly. " You shouldn't have said that" Wade said to Matt. " Well I wasn't going to just stand by and let them bully you" Matt said. Wade took a deep shuddering breath and lunged for Matt, who spluttered but didn't push Wade away, instead he pulled him closer and buried his face in the juncture of Wade's neck and left shoulder. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away._

" Ha ha ! you admit it, you were jealous!" I shouted in victory, and Peter groaned " Timing Riri." " Sorry, anyway continue." " Uh-huh any way..."

 _After the lunch incident the day carried on normally. Matt and I were walking home after class. We had just been at the library researching Shakespeare's works for a group project in English. By the time we finished it was nearly 10:15 and we found Flash, Ben, Miles and Amandès as we were leaving. As us guys walked down the stairs, someone grabbed Matt from behind and Ben, who was walking beside Matt, reflexively punched the guy in the face. It was Max or better known as Electro, and he stepped back with a bloody nose. Around 15 of Otto's goons surrounded us._ **..**

" Alright enough. I can figure out the rest, just tell me where you are." I said shrugging on my belstaff and pulling my boots on. " I'm at the police station in Midtown." " Wow, you got arrested, what's like being an outlaw?" " Shut up and get over here." " Uh, you need me to bail you out, you should ask me nicely." I teased running outside. " Please bail me and our friends out." Peter said petulantly. I smirked and " I'll be there in 15 minutes." with that I hung up.

 _I gave Principal Coulson his phone back with a sheepish grin. Poor guy, bad enough he has to deal with shit during the week, but on a Friday night? I felt bad and made a mental note to make it up to him. " Uh thanks, Principal Coulson." he nodded tiredly and sat down in the chair he was provided with. " We're sorry about this, Principal Coulson." Matt said, and the rest of us nodded. " It's fine boys, I know you did this out of self-defense." he said smiling wanly. It was well past midnight at this point and I heard the door open and Riri's voice " Hi my name is Sabrina Stark and I'm here to pay my brother's and his friends' bail." she said out of breath. " Of course Miss. Stark, I'm just going to need an ID first." the secretary said. " Oh sure," we heard the rustle and Riri's grunt of victory. " Here you go" " Alright Miss. Stark, please state the names of those who are to be bailed out" " Peter Stark, Eugene Thompson, Ben Reilly, Matt Murdock, Miles Morales and Amandès Cho" Principal Coulson glanced at us as Riri sailed in...with Wade on her heels. Ahh shit._

" Hello boys." I sang as I arrived to pick up the guys. Wade was lagging behind me and I latched onto his arm. All of them hung their heads at seeing me, and I smirked. Principal Coulson was there, looking more tired and haggard than I have ever seen him. I glared at Peter and he looked away. I knew my brother, he probably had thought of a way to make it up to the poor man. The police officer came out and unlocked the door and called out the names of the bailed people. " Peter Stark, Eugene Thompson, Ben Reilly, Matt Murdock, Amandès Cho and Miles Morales. Please exit the cell in a line." and they did as they were told. " Alright boys, you're free." The officer said. " Sorry officer, and thanks for umm you know." Peter said, the officer chuckled " That's the first time someone thanked me for putting them in jail." he said.

 _As soon as all of us were outside, Riri let go of Wade and held Matt's hand. His walking stick was broken into pieces during the fight, and Riri owed Matt for protecting Wade. Wade had his hood way over his eyes, but I could tell he was angry. With a nod to Principal Coulson, Riri and Matt led the way out with Wade stalking behind us. We took the subway home and people kept looking at us strange. Probably because of the dried blood on our hands and faces or the fact a five foot, three inch girl was leading a group of bloodied and taller than her, boys. And the fact Riri had her ' dance monkey, dance' face on wasn't exactly helping._

When I opened the door to mine and Pete's apartment, I let Wade storm in first after shooting my big brother 'you're in trouble' look, I led Matt in and sat him on the couch, then I pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him blush. " Someone, please tell me that was Riri and not like Peter." Matt said jokingly. Peter rolled his eyes, before answering " I'm insulted Matt, but yes it was Riri." Suddenly Matt stood up and fist-pumped, " YES! finally! " he shouted. I laughed a bit, and I saw some of the boys relax. " Wade darling, why don't you give the boys a piece of your mind?" I said and the guys swallowed hard. Wade chose that moment to explode " What the hell were you all thinking?!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. I smirked as everyone else winced.

 _Damn Riri, she knew Wade would be pissed off at us for getting into a fight. "Wade, we're sorry for worrying you...but we would do it again and again for you." I said and apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because he whipped off his hood and started gesturing wildly to his scared face. " Does this like a face you'd want to wake up next to Stark?! No, because you are normal non-blind person, unlike Matt "Hey! I resent that!" " Sorry." and when you see my goddamn scars, why are you fucking unaffected ? usually it makes people want to puke so... can you not give me fucking false hope? because you're the one goddamn guy who actually seemed to care about me and I fell head over fucking heels for you, so if you have a shred of liking for me...please stop leading me on!" He yelled, his voice breaking at the end. All the guys had their jaws hanging somewhere near their diaphragms._

Well... I can honestly say that I did not see that coming. I raised an eyebrow at Wade's outburst and about three seconds after, his brain caught up with his mouth and his eyes went wide.

 _I blinked slowly at Wade before lunging forward and sealing our lips together. Miles fainted from shock, and the rest of the guys had their eyebrows glued to their hairline._

Matt scrunched his face, " Are they still making out?" at that the slurping noises coming from Peter's and Wade's mouths intensified. " Never mind." he said sounding severely put off. While I couldn't look at the display my brother was putting on without gagging, I was truly happy for him. The slurping sound louder and one of them let out a moan. " AHH. Ok boys we realize you two have a lot of sexual tension to get out, but please not here." I said, covering my eyes with a hand.


End file.
